ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution
Ben 10 Reboot: Alien Revolution is a series by Kidzoni1000 that follows 15-year old Ben Tennyson has returned to a normal, everyday life. His adventures all done, Ben has taken off the Omnitrix and has grown from a young boy into a confident teenager; however, the mysterious disappearance of Grandpa Max makes Ben put the Omnitrix back on, as well as forcing him, his cousin Gwen, and his old enemy Kevin to search and locate Grandpa Max. At the same time, they must enlist the help of the Plumbers' kids (children or grandchildren of retired Plumbers which are commonly half human and half alien) and repel attacks from a new enemies, the Highbreed & Aggregor. Overview Set five years after the end of the Ben 10 (Reboot) Season 3 Finale (Roundabout), Ben Tennyson, now a teenager, once again dons the Omnitrix to protect the earth and other parts of the universe from villainous alien activity. The Omnitrix itself, a wristwatch-shaped device, allows Ben to transform into numerous alien forms, thereby inheriting the unique abilities of that alien race. Episodes Season 1: Return Of Ben Tennyson * Ben 10 Returns Part 1 * Ben 10 Returns Part 2 * Team Tennyson Reunited * Everybody Talks About The Weather & Weatherheads * The Ultimate Hero & Plumbers * Kevin 11's Big Score * A Bright Lights, Black Hearts & Stars Is Born * A Pier Big Pressure * What Are Girls Is Really Made Of * Operation: A.L.I.E.N F.O.R.C.E (Ripjaws Special) * The Gauntlet * Timeline, Future & Paradox * Be-Knighted Again * Ben 10,000 * Future Echoes * X = Ben + Bellicus & Serena (X = 1 + 2) Season 2: Fallen War * The Fall & Rise Of Darkstar (Ghostfreak Special) * Be Alone Together * The Good Copy, The Bad Copy & The Ugly Copy * Save the Final & Last Dance * Go Undercover * Pet Project * Alien Swarm Part 1 * Alien Swarm Part 2 * Alien Swarm Part 3 * Alien Swarm Part 4 * Alien Swarm Part 5 * Fired & Grounded * Voided By A Portals * Inside & Outside Man * Birds of a Feather (Eatle Speical) * Myths Of Unearthed * Galactic Forces & Wars * Inception War of the Worlds Part 1 * Inception War of the Worlds Part 2 Season 3: The Return Of Vilgax * Vengeance & Revenge of Vilgax Part 1 * Vengeance & Revenge of Vilgax Part 2 * Inferno Like A Flames * Fool's Golds * Simple As That * Hey, Don't Fear the Repo "Vreedle, Vreedle"! * Singlehanded * If All Else Fails * In Charm's School Offensive Way * The Hills Are Alive * Welcome To Ghost Town * Trade-On & Off * Busy Box * Rath of Con Again... * And Then There Were Primus * Time Heals Back * The Secret of Krimzon * To Above and Beyond * Vendetta * The Final Omni-Battle Part 1 * The Final Omni-Battle Part 2 Season 4: Ultimate Alien Force * Famed * Duped * Hit 'Em Where They Live * Video Games & High Tech * Escape From Aggregor * Too Hot To Handle Flames (NRG Special) * Andreas Drill Power's (Armodrillo Special) * Fused = Fusion * Hero & Villian Time (Crashhopper Special) * Ultimate Aggregor * Map of Infinity (Water Hazard Special) * Reflected Glory (Terraspin Special) * Abyss Deep * A Bolt from the Past * This Is Where The Magic Happens (AmpFibian Special) * Perplexahedron * The Clyde Five * Power Of Techs & Go-Karts (Upgrade Special) * The Forge of Creation * ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage & Bars * The Enemy Is My Frenemy * Absolute Power Part 1 * Absolute Power Part 2 Season 5: Sacrifice & Consequences * The Transmogrification of the Eunice * Eye of the Beholder * Viktor: The Spoils * The Really Big Story * Girl on Trouble * While You Were Away * The Informant * Revenge of the Swarm * The Basic Training * Collect This * Have I Got a Deal for You * It's Not Easy Being Gwen * Ben 10,000 Returns * Outbreak * Rook's Reunion * Moonstruck * Ancient Alien * Clyde Five Returns * Back with a Revenge Season 6: The Begining Or The Finale * Simian Says * Rules of Engagement * Greetings from Techadon * Double or Nothing * The Perfect Girlfriend * The Ultimate Sacrifice * The Widening Gyre * The Mother of All Vreedles * Inspector 13 * Rook's Tale * The Return of the Frenemy * Couples Retreat * Catching a Falling Star * The Eggman Cometh * The Creature from Beyond * Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing * Night of the Living Nightmare * The Purge * A Knight to Remember * The Flame Keepers' Circle * Solitary Alignment * The Beginning of the End * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 Episode Transcripts Coming Soon! Characters Allies Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson Secondary Characters (Recruiting) *Ship *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Argit *Julie Yamamoto *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Kenneth Tennyson *Verdona *Devin Levin *Mrs. Levin *Cash Murray *J.T. *Tetrax Shard *Alan Albright *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Pierce Wheels *Cooper Daniels *Reinrassig III *Tyler *Glitch *Jimmy Jones *Phil Billings *Blukic *Driba *Simon Sez *Vin Ethanol Villains Main Villains *Highbreed **Highbreed Commander *DNAliens *Aggregor / Ultimate Aggregor *Vilgax **Psyphon Secondary Villains *Hex *Steam Smythe **Mechanoids *Aloysius Animo *Alphas **Napoleon **Madcow **Boxer **Wolfen Sheep *LaGrange *Lord Decibel *Albedo *Zombozo *Circus Freak Trio **Frightwig **Thumbskull **Acid Breath *Billy Billions **Billy's Robots *Bugg Brothers **Maurice **Sydney *Xingo *Charmcaster *Michael Morningstar *Tim Buktu *Weatherheads **Gust-o **Hail-o **Shock-o * Queen Bee * Fogg * King Koil * Mrs. Roland Forever Knights *Forever Knight *Patrick *Connor *Joseph Chadwick *Sir Morton One-Time Villains *Nanny Nightmare **Nanny Nightmare's Henchmen *The Malachi Sisters **Bug Gang *Dirty Dobs *Docile Dragon *Ground Hawg Gang *Boblins *Alien Chefs **Molecular Chef **Samurai Chef **Skewer Chef *Solar Twain *Polar Twain Incursean Empire *Milleous *Attea *Sangfroid *Raff *Sevenseven Others *D'Void *Simian *Jarett *Sunder *Ssserpent *Kraab *Ragnarok *Mayor Coleman *Blue Leader *Red Leader *Victor Validus *Prisoner *Techadon Robots Aliens #Alien X #AmpFibian #Arctiguana #Armodrillo #Astrodactyl #Atomix #Ball Weevil #Blitzwolfer #Bloxx #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Bullfrag #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #Chamalien #Chromastone #Clockwork #Crashhopper #Diamondhead #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eye Guy #Fasttrack #Feedback #Four Arms #Frankenstrike #Ghostfreak #Goop #Gravattack #Grey Matter #Gutrot #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Juryrigg #Kickin Hawk #Lodestar #Mole-Stache #NRG #Nanomech #Pesky Dust #Rath #Ripjaws #Shocksquatch #Snare-oh #Spidermonkey #Spitter #Swampfire #Stinkfly #Terraspin #The Worst #Toepick #Upchuck #Upgrade (Fixed) (Unlocked) #Walkatrout #Water Hazard #Way Big #Whampire #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 #Slapback #Shock Rock #Overflow #Gax (Removed) (Locked) (Absorbed) Trivia *''Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution'' is a sequel created by Kidzoni1000. New episodes will air on Cartoon Network or Rooster Teeth. *Ben 10 (Reboot) & Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution were originally planned as entirely separate stories that were created by Man of Action Entertainment (Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle), Jason Saldaña, Matt Hullum, Joel Heyman, Gus Sorola, Burnie Burns, Geoff Ramsey, Matt Wayne, Butch Lukic, Dan Riba, Derrick J. Wyatt, Charlotte Fullerton and John Fang. *The series is produced by Cartoon Network Studios & Rooster Teeth Animation. *They felt this way worked into the story better as well as providing some initial context to both the audience and the reboot characters. *It is similar to Ben 10: Alien Force, but has a different story. *Ben will only be able to have 64 aliens at a time. *This series' episodes have run-times of 22 minutes each. The Ben 10 reboot's episodes have a run-time of 11 minutes each. *This show will include half of jokes & half of puns. *Man of Action Entertainment will remake all of previous UA, AF & OV episodes. *This will happened in Time-Skip from the Reboot Universe. Category:TV-PG Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Debut Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Ben 10 (Reboot) Sequels